


Whoops

by KattsEyeDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, merlie? (side pairing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post (link in notes)</p>
<p>Dean's got his eye on someone at the bar. A simple mistake may just give him the opening he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://anonymousalex.tumblr.com/post/93190726297/dorkmisha-uh-okay-im-dean-hello)

"You’re looking at him again." A voice sang in his ear, causing him to turn and smirk. 

"Of course I am, have you SEEN him?" Dean taunted, reaching out to flick her nose. His laugh rang out at the indignant look on her face.

"Ew, not my type." She taunted back. "He’s got too much… dick."

"Yea, like you weren’t oogling his friend, Char." He teased, gesturing to the brunette next to his own eye-catcher. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched Charlie flush. "Awwwww, a crush." he cooed.

"Fuck off Winchester." She snarked, laughing and punching his arm. "For that, you get to head to my house after closing aaaaaaall by your lonesome." Her eyes fluttered before smirking. "While I go chat up those mile-high legs." She sauntered off, nose in the air and every bit the sassy woman Dean claimed as his sister.

Dean watched Charlie all but offer to fuck the girl over the next table, finally leading her away with bright eyes and a smirk in his general direction. Of course, that just left Dean’s own ‘catch’ looking even more out of place. Hmmmm, maybe he could go over and offer to hel—-wait, what? Where’d he go? 

Dean looked around, frowning and trying to find the blue eyes he’d been watching all evening. When he couldn’t find them he thunked his head against the post behind him. Figures. He sighed, taking a huge drink and saluting the bar before knocking back the two shots Charlie had left in front of him and paying his tab.

Leaving the bar, he stumbled down the road, ever so grateful that Charlie’s house wasn’t that far. He slipped along the lawns, cursing and tripping over Mrs. McGregor’s stupid-fucking-always-in-his-way flamingo decorations. Why in the hell did he always managing to snap at least one of their necks? Oh well, he’ll pay her back… sooner or later.

He finally found Charlie’s house, slipping in through the front window. Charlie had been so hot and bothered by the lady in red that she hadn’t given him the key. Probably on purpose, the brat. He sighed, thunking onto the couch, not really taking in his surroundings. As he drifted off, he was suddenly used as a cat-couch. Wait, cats? Since when did Charlie have cats? He snorted drunkenly. “Figures. Always in for the pussy.” he slurred as he drifted off.

~~~~~~

He groaned softly, the smell of bacon, toast, cats, and male mingling in his nose, drawing him from the land of the entirely too drunk and sleeping. He reached up, rubbing his temples as he continued waking up, keeping his eyes closed. 

"For the last time Char, buy some damn black out curta-"

Wait…MALE?!

His eyes snapped open, groaning quietly at the light before locking onto the blue eyed sex-on-a-stick from last night standing in front of him, his pj pants low on his hips and an amused smile on his face, those the brows wrinkled in confusion.

"hoLY FUCK!" He startled as it sank in, causing him to jump up. Or, at least try, as he sank back into the couch with a groan. 

"Who the fuck…?" He stared up at the (oh my god that chest) man standing over him.

"I’m pretty sure that should be something I’M asking." The guy grinned crookedly, his hip cocking out to one side. Dean had to shake himself mentally.

"Erm, where am I?" He finally asked, right as the smaller of the two cats jumped onto his shoulder.

"You’re in my house, though I haven’t exactly figured out why." came the amused reply. 

Dean could only groan, petting the cat for a moment before setting it on the floor and rubbing his eyes. “Oh…um, this is embarrassing. I’m not sure what to say.”

Blue Eyes laughed, genuine amusement in his voice. “Well, I’ve heard most people in this sort of situation start with names.” He teased.

Dean groaned again, his hands coming up to cover his face for a moment before bracing himself and giving the man a sheepish smile. “uh, ok. I’m Dean” He stood, holding out his hand almost awkwardly.

"Hello Dean, I’m Castiel." Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand, his eyes shifting. "Glad I have a name to put with the staring face."

Dean cursed, slapping his free hand over his eyes for a moment. “Ah, sorry?” He laughed. “But you have to admit, Castiel, you make quite a striking picture.” he dialed up the flirting just a tad to cover his embarrassment.

Castiel looked at him long and hard before a slow, soft smile curled his lips. He leaned closer, eyes flicking between Dean’s eyes and Dean’s lips, hovering so close Dean could almost taste him. “Call me Cas.” He breathed, licking his own lips before turning to saunter into the kitchen.

Before Dean could even move (Damn it dick, that was his name, not an invite to bend him over the counter), Cas’ voice drifted from the kitchen, voice heavy and suggestive. 

"Oh, Dean. Breakfast is ready. And after breakfast, I’m going to need your help. You see, I’ve got quite an itch that needs scratching and your dick should just be the thing to reach it "

Oh, ok, maybe it was an invite after all. Dean’s lips curled into a bright smile as he headed to the kitchen, his cell still on the coffee table, a new text lighting up the screen.

*By the way, I moved a month ago. Tell Castiel that Meg says hi -Char*


End file.
